Tiempo
by Ayumi Uchiha 0.1
Summary: Los años pasaron y todo cambia , la gente siempre cambia y no se puede parar el tiempo. Sakura ahora es una médico ninja y una de las mejores ,ya no tiene en su corazón dolor ... porque ya olvidó a Sasuke... o eso cree Sasuke volvera a la aldea en busca de Naruto por el kyubi , pero todo se complicará cuando vuelva a ver a Sakura


En Konoha se hallan a los mejores shinobis en el mundo ninja, y es aquí donde nace nuestra historia. Era aproximadamente las 7 de la mañana, ya transitaban las personas con tranquilidad por las calles, los comerciantes ya estaban atendiendo en sus puestos y todo el mundo empezó su día como cualquier otro, pero existen excepciones y Sakura Haruno era una de ellas.

-Estoy llegando tarde –gritaba mientras corría por las calles ya con transeúntes mirándola y sonriéndole –otra vez tarde y el hospital se va a llenar

Sakura corrió hasta su centro de trabajo, el hospital de Konoha

-Sakura-sama, la están esperando –dijo una joven enfermera mientras corría detrás de Sakura

-No lo digas por favor…-dijo ella con un deje de esperanza-¿hoy no les toca a los ninjas de la aldea su revisión médica, verdad?

-La verdad… Sakura –sama hoy no es solo es eso, también tiene que hacer al revisión gratuita de algunos aldeanos

-Por qué a mí- comenzó a lamentarse la ninja medico mientras corría en los pasillos hospital, hasta llegar a una cola que volteaba ya la esquina de aquel piso donde se hallaba su consultorio-Buenos días-dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras y la gente le devolvían la sonrisa mientras ella pensaba "hoy me toca un largo día"

Buenos días –dijo la enfermera que la ayudaba desde hace algunos años –por favor tengan la amabilidad de pasar de uno en uno y esperen a que os llame para ser atendidos.

Y si las excepciones existen, no solo hay una, sino puede haber dos… y Hinata Hyuga tampoco se queda atrás

Hinata Hyuga es una joven médico ninja y para ser precisos una de las mejores, es la mejor amiga de Sakura, después que Ino dejara de trabajar y se dedicara de lleno a su matrimonio con Sai (Sai es ambu, jefe ambu por cierto). Hinata Hyuga es de la rama principal de los Hyuga y es la futura cabeza de la familia.

-Ojalá Sakura llegue pronto…-susurro la peliazul – hay mucha gente

-Buenos días, doctora –dijo un ambu entrando por la puerta al consultorio de Hinata

-Buenos días –dijo ella con una sonrisa-bueno empezare con su revisión

-Gracias

-Hinata disculpa la demora –gritó Sakura al entrar por la puerta

-Sakura… que susto me diste- dijo la peliazul mientras atenía a aquel ambu

-Lo siento Hinaaaaa…-dijo Sakura haciendo pucheros

-Ahora dime la excusa –dijo la peliazul mientras revisaba al ambu con sus visión perfecta

-Veamos… me quede dormida-dijo la pelirosa sonriéndole

-¿Otra vez?- dijo Hinata rodando los ojos

-Si… veras… ayer estuve viendo una película – sonrió la pelirosa

-Ay, Sakura –dijo la peliazul- esa excusa ni tú te la crees, bueno veo que está perfectamente en la circulación del sistema de crakra, señor Uchida, pero vamos a necesitar unos cuantos exámenes del laboratorio

-Bueno, doctora Sakura –dijo la enfermera entrando –en el siguiente consultorio le esperan

-Voy- dijo Sakura mientras se encaminaban a la salida para ir a su consultorio

-Sakura, ¿hoy comemos juntas?- dijo la peliazul sonriéndole y bajando la cabeza se dispuso a escribir en una libreta las instrucciones para el ambu

-Claro Hinata, estaré puntual en la cafetería del hospital –dijo mientras cerraba la puerta

-Listo ya terminamos –dijo Hinata mientras se encaminaba a su escritorio- sus resultados de hoy los recoge la semana que viene, y cuando tenga los exámenes pasa por mi oficina para revisarlos.

-Gracias, doctora lo haré pronto –dijo el ambu saliendo hacia el pasillo

-Y me espera un largo día –dijo Hinata mientras se sentaba y pedía a la enfermera que llamara al siguiente

No todos tienen los días tranquilos, si ellas no lo tienen y tampoco Uzumaki Naruto. Él se fue en una misión que le llevo mucho tiempo a decir verdad años , actualmente ya tienen 20años , si los años pasaron y cada uno hizo su vida ya no buscaron nunca más a Sasuke Uchiha y cada uno empezó a vivir su vida.

-Veamos... se supone que ya debo estar llegando a casa-dijo un rubio saltando de árbol en árbol- me pregunto cómo estará todo, ya son muchos años que no les veo.

Pasaron los segundos, los minutos y las horas pero ya podía ver las afueras de la aldea de la hoja

-Al fin estoy en casa- gritó Naruto espantando algunas aves que reposaban por ahí

En Konoha, en la cafetería del hospital se encontraban Sakura y Hinata hablando animadamente mientras comían el plato del día.

-Sakura adivina –dijo lo ojiperla

-Estoy cansada para adivinar –dijo Sakura echándose en la mesa

-Sino no te cuento –dijo la pelinegra sonriendo

-Está bien… veamos… tal vez seaaaa… no tengo la menor idea- dijo Sakura sonriendo de oreja a oreja

-Veras… Neji va a volver de la misión de hace una semana ¿no estás feliz?-dijo Hinata con ilusión

-Qué bueno, ya lo extrañaba mucho- soltó sorprendida- la casa estaba muy vacía sin él

-Se cuánto quieres a mi primo

-Lo quiero mucho, él fue mi refugio y ahora lo quiero como a nadie en el mundo porque es mi todo.

-¿Qué paso con Sasuke, ya no lo quieres?

-No, no lo quiero- dijo dolida- Pasaron años Hinata, Neji lo es todo para mi

-Sakura… no debí…

-No pasa nada, Hinata. Quiero mucho a Neji y lo adoro, Sasuke es mi pasado que me ayudó a comprender cosas que antes no podía ver con claridad.

-Si lo sé y eso te acarreo problemas con Tenten.

-Sí, pero en verdad pienso que valió la pena.

-Estoy segura que serán muy felices.

-Yo también lo pienso Hina, por cierto qué pasa con Naruto

-¿Naruto?- dijo Hinata con duda y con preocupación

-¿Esperas a que vuelva?

-No lo sé Saku… ya pasaron años, tal vez ya tenga a alguien –dijo con pensar- tendrá una vida en la cual no estoy incluida

-Ay, Hina. A veces siento que entrara por la puerta y dirá: Sakura, regresé vamos a comer a Ichiraku

\- Sakura, regresé vamos a comer a Ichiraku- se escuchó una voz, mejor dicho un grito, desde la puerta

-Ya me estoy volviendo loca-dijo Sakura tapándose los oídos

-Sakura no me hagas esperar y vamos- dijo la voz- tengo tiempo que no como aquella delicia de ramen

-Naru..naruto-kun – susurro Hinata levantando la vista sobre la cabeza de Sakura

-Eh, Hinata acompáñanos. Venga apúrense que quiero ir a comer- dijo el rubio

-Temeeeee –grito Sakura- volviste –dijo corriendo a los brazos de Naruto

\- Que fea manía Sakura-chan , eso me dices después de años- dijo Naruto haciendo pucheros

-Pero qué… estas diferente te veo más… simpático- soltó Sakura entre risas

-Yo te veo preciosa como toda la vida- soltó Naruto mientras la observaba más de cerca

-Naruto qué dices de Hina –dijo Sakura mientras la tomaba de la mano

-Pues está muy linda –dijo Naruto mirando fijamente a la peliazul al rostro provocándole un gran sonrojo.

-Bueno ya que propusiste que comeríamos en la calle… vamos –dijo Sakura dejando de lado el curry casi por terminar

-Hinata puedo ir a tu lado ¿verdad?-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa reluciente

-Por supuesto Naruto-kun-dijo la peliazul mientras salían de la cafetería

En otro lugar sombrío solamente alumbrado por una antorcha empotrada a la pared un joven pelinegro se encontraba revisando unos planos pegados a una gran pared junto a un grupo de personas vestidas con capas negras que cubrían sus cabezas y parte del rostro.

-Por lo que sé Sasuke-sama, parece que el kyubi volvió a su aldea-dijo un hombre

-Qué decide, señor-dijo una joven peliroja

-Visitaré a unas personas que tengo olvidadas –dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa cruel

-Iremos con usted, señor- dijo otro

-No Juugo, esta vez no, iré solo-dijo el Sasuke con decisión y tranquilidad

-¿Cómo lo atrapara, señor?-dijo Karin- recuerde que tiene a los demás bijus con él en una proporción pequeña pero que de todas formas es muy fuerte.

-Primero tengo que ganarme la confianza del Kyubi una vez más, no será difícil.

-Ya veo, Sasuke –sama – dijo Suigetsu- haré que todo esté listo para su viaje, con su permiso

-¿Cuándo se ira, señor? –dijo Karin

-Trataré de irme hoy, Karin

-Señor, como sabremos que necesita ayuda

-Ya lo veré después primero el "perdón" del Kyubi , luego su chakra

-¿Señor, está seguro que lo perdonaran?- susurro Karin

-No lo dudes, Karin –dijo con un ojo rojo por el sharinga y el otro ojo violeta por el rinnegan

-Lo que ordene, señor-dijo Karin haciendo una reverencia para marchase con Juugo y dejarlo solo

-Pronto nos veremos, Naruto-susurro viendo al vacío


End file.
